Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module package in which a fiber unit including an optical waveguide device and an optical fiber connected to each other is accommodated in a housing.
Related Background Art
There is conventionally known optical module packages in which an optical waveguide device, formed with a plurality of branched optical waveguides, is connected with an optical fiber and they are accommodated in a housing.
Conventionally, the optical module packages, which an elastic member and the fiber unit are accommodated in the housing, are known (see for example, JP Patent laid-open Publication 2005-10508 (also referred to as Patent Document 1), JP Patent laid-open Publication H8-286075 (also referred to as Patent Document 2). In such optical module packages, because the elastic member is intervened between the fiber unit and the housing, vibration and shock, which reach the fiber unit, are reduced by the elastic member.